


Taking Advantage of Situation

by Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amnesia, Future Fic, KiHai, KuroKaga, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, NijiHai - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seme Kise Ryouta, Seme Kuroko Tetsuya, Temporary Character Death, Uke Haizaki Shougo, aokise - Freeform, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu, uke kagami taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae/pseuds/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae
Summary: The story takes place in the future where everyone already has a family of their own (except Akashi and Aomine because I never really liked any shipping of them) Shougo is married to Kise Ryouta for 6 years now and have a 5 year old daughter, Kise Minami. They live happily (despite Ryouta's busy working schedule (but it's an absolute to take a day-off during weekends) and Ryouta's and Shougo's constant fight (it ends up with something nice anyway *wink wink*)). Until one day, Shougo got a news that Ryouta had an accident while flying a plane aboard. Shougo is devastated from that news, but he needs to keep on moving forward in life anyway. While he works to feed himself and Minami (because of course his and Ryouta's saving won't last forever) Nijimura keeps on getting near to Shougo like when they were dating before in High School, thinking it's his chance to get Shougo back because Ryouta is already dead. But is Kise Ryouta really dead? What actually happened to Ryouta?





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> My first FanFic!! (i've only made original work before) It was hard to think of a story but when I got an idea, I quickly typed it down directly before I forgot. English is not my native language (my native language is Bahasa Indonesia, if anyone wants me to make an Indonesian version of this, feel free. I doubt it anyway, I mean who would need me to translate it when there's google translate?) so i'm sorry if I made any errors, if you found any errors please tell me straight forwardly. I'll try to post stories each month (not just this story).

*Phone call*

“Is this Kise-san?”

“Yes?”

“We’re so sorry to tell you that there were some technical problem with the plane Kise Ryouta was working on and the plane crash, we hope you to stay calm.”

“... No way..... Impossible.... You’re lying...”

“We’re so sorry but it’s the truth.”

“W-Where did the plane crash at? Is everyone in that flight dead?”

“Unfortunately sir, we have not found the plane yet, but from what it seems pretty bad and we assumed that everyone......”

“..... ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!? THERE’S NO WAY THAT WILL HAPPEN!! HE MAY BE AN IDIOT, BUT HE COULD FLY PLANE EXCELLENTLY!!”

“Sir, please calm down. We’re not blaming this accident to the honorable Kise Ryouta, it was an accident after all, it was our fault for not checking the plane’s engine before launching it. We call the family member of each of the casualties to inform about this, we’re so sorry for the lost.”

“.......” *hangs up*

"Mommy, when is daddy coming back?"

Shougo's eyes tear up "Don't worry Minami, daddy is okay and will come home soon. We'll be fine.... L-Let's go to uncle Kuroko's place."

Minami eyes Shougo confusingly but follows Shougo anyway.

**kuroko household**

Kuroko Tetsuya is stunned by Shougo's puffy and red eyes in front of his door.

"Uhm.. Shougo-kun, what happened? Minami-chan?" Trying to get the gits of what's happening from Minami, but Minami shook her head. It seems like Minami doesn't know what happened too.

"Anyway, get inside...?"

Kuroko Taiga is stunned by Shougo's look too, eyeing his husband to get an answer, but no luck.

As Minami is playing with Tetsuya's and Taiga's son, Kuroko Takeru, Shougo tell Tetsuya and Taiga what happened.

"...... I see.... So that's why.."

".... So, what and how are you going to tell MInami-chan about this?"

"...I don't plan to tell her anytime soon... I don't know and scared how will she reacts if she found out that her daddy is no longer....." Shougo starts sobbing again.

"I understand Shougo-kun. So what are you planning to do now?"

"I need to get working again. I never worked again since I married Ryouta, he works as a pilot and works part time as model after all. but I guess his (our) saving won't last forever to feed me and Minami, so yeah, I need to work soon and I need to find someone to take care of Minami while I work."

"Minami can stay with us while you work, and you too, it will save some money on food after all, I will be the one to prepare food for you guys."

"Are you sure, Taiga? I mean it would be a great help to Shougo-kun but can you really manage it alone? I would be working too after all, so you would be alone with two kids, I thought you said that you had enough of taking care of Takeru while I work."

"It's fine now, I got used to it, Minami is a nice girl too, i'm sure I can manage to take care of them alone, they're already 5 years old too, and I have nothing to do at home aside from house chores."

"If you say so." Tetsuya smiles softly at his husband (wife)'s kindness.

"Are you really sure?!? I-I and Minami can live here? and I-I thought that you hated me...."

"Let the past be in the past. you would be lonely if you continue living in your house without your husband. And i'm sure Takeru would be much happier too if Minami live with him."

"T-Thank you very much.. I can't thank you more.." It's really is not Shougo's style to cry and thank someone so genuinely.

"It's no worries Shougo-kun. It's getting late now so why don't you just stay here for the night and start packing tomorrow? You must be tired and sleepy."

Shougo just nods his head yes and ask for a room to sleep "Ohh and can you please tell Minami that we'll be staying here for a while, but don't tell her anything about Ryouta, please..."

"Okay, Don't worry."


	2. The Condolences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shougo found a work at a restaurant pretty quick and started working there and a few other places until late at night. He met the Murasakibara's couple, which is the owner and chef for the restaurant (Ha! that's why he found the job pretty quick) and he also met some old friend as his fellow waiter, Midorima Kazunari and Nijimura Shuuzou. He told them what happened to Ryouta and they offer him condolences, but Nijimura seems to be suprised and quite happy at the news.... I wonder why.... *wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that I would be posting Chapter 2 real soon, I mean I did say soon but I myself never thought it would be this soon :D Anyway as usual, sorry for any errors you see, English is not my native language blablabla... Anyway enjoy...

"I really never thought that i'm working here with you. you. and you guys." Shougo said as he points to Kazunari, Shuuzou, and the Murasakibara couple.

"Is that a way to speak to your senpai huh?!? Even after 12 years since we last meet each other you never change huh?!?" Even though Shuuzou said that, he doesn't have a single sound of anger in his voice.

"Hmph! You're not a senpai anymore!! We graduated school so leave the senpai-kouhai alone already!!"

"Gyahahaha!! You're really as what they (GoM) said!! Btw I also heard that your 'tsudere-ness' is at the same level as Shin-chan's!!"

"Wtf, what did they say about me?!? Those Generation of Gayness!!" (poor Shougo doesn't realize that he is one of them too)

"Nice to work with you again too, Zaki-chin, Oh! I guess I should call you "Shou-chin"? Unless you want to be called "Kise-chin"" Murasakibara Atsushi said as he grins sleepily.

"Oh shut up already!!" Shougo shout as he blushes really hard. (p.s. Shuuzou too doesn't look really happy at what Atsushi said).

"Taiga said that you need a job ASAP, so why not? He didn't tell me the reason why though." It's the beautiful Murasakibara Tatsuya's turn now.

"...." Shougo winced at this and turns quiet all of a sudden which worried and confused everyone.

"W-What's wrong? D-Did i say something wrong?" Actually he already thought it was weird for Shougo to suddenly looking for a job when his husband is a pilot and a part-timing model (he must be rich!) and he also saw a hint of tears on Shougo's eyes covered by his blushing when he commentated on what his husband told him.

Shougo told them everything of what happened to Ryouta and the situation as he wets his face from his tears.

"..........." 

"... My condolence..."

"..........." Kazunari lost his signature grin and has a teared up eyes now.

"...My... Condolence..." Shuuzou is still in shock of what's happening but deep down, he knows that he feels some kind of happy somewhere 'Oh what a bad senpai and ex-captain I am' he thought to himself as he realize the happy feeling he felt at the moment before.

"A-Anyway!! It's not a problem!! i'm not that sad anymore!! Let's just open this restaurant and get to work already!! I have other jobs in line!!" Shougo tries to sound cheerful which came out really wrong.

".........."

**Late at night at Kuroko household**

*creak*

"You're really late mommy. You never had any work before, why so sudden?"

"Sorry Minami, did I wake you? It's just the situation now that mommy has to work too, how was school?"

"Mmhm.. You didn't wake me up, I couldn't sleep without you. School was just the same as usual, it was fun."

Shougo smiles at that "That's nice to hear. C'mon, let's go to sleep now."

"Hmm... Okay... Mommy?"

"Hn?"

"I miss daddy. I know i've been asking this a lot of time now but when is daddy coming back? It has been even longer than before, I have a bad feeling about this... Mommy?"

Shougo went quiet and frown at that (on verge of crying too) "Don't worry, daddy is just so busy and he has to fly a plane from one end to another, so it must be really far away and it will take time for him to come home. But who cares, Minami has mommy, mommy is enough right?"

"Well I love mommy really much too and i'm happy as long as mommy is here with me, so yeah mommy is enough for me. But, isn't mommy the one who needs daddy the most??"

Shougo widen his eyes at that "O-Oh.... Uhm.... How considerate of you Minami-chan, let's get to sleep now" He looks at Minami and it seems that Minami has already fell asleep.

Shougo sometimes wonder where did Minami get her mature traits from (Ryouta? Nah.. Himself? Definitely not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 soon!! But maybe not as soon as Chapter 2, it;s weekend now so i'll make the next chapter when I have the time (when i want to, i'm veryyyyyyy lazy)


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revelation of what actually happened to Kise Ryouta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. I never thought that Chapter 3 will be out so soon (even though i'm the writer XD) anyway same shit as usual (about languages and stuffs).

While everyone is in sorrow (not really everyone), Aomine Daiki is left in confusion.

A few days ago

**Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that Akashi, yeah, THAT Akashi Seijuurou treats him a holiday to his abandoned small island. Yeah right, he was being really really really kind.

"He said that he would only leave me here for a few hours, he should be here by no- Holy shit!! What the fuck is that?! A plane?? It's directing this way!!! I'm so dead!!"

Aomine quickly dive into the water and swim further from the island as the plane crash.

*explosion*

"Wew, that was a huge explosion." Is everyone okay? *gulps* Everyone is not dead right?

Aomine checks around the plane after the fire around calmed down.

"Omg.... Everyone is...."

As he walks toward the head part of the plane, he heard coughing.

Someone's alive!!

Aomine quickly checks who is still alive.

"The pilot huh? You're so lucky that you're still alive when you're the one who directed the plane to crash"

Yellow hair? C-Could it be?

"K-Kise?"

The pilot woke up weakly and see who is the one calling him.

"A-Aominecchi......" Then he blacks out again.

Akashi's helicopter is near the island now, he can still be save!!

"So, what exactly happened here? Explain, Daiki."

Aomine tells him everything that just happened.(I got lazy here XD)

**Hopital**

**Normal P.O.V**

"So, why did you suddenly call me here?Akashi."

"We need your help to check on someone, Shintarou."

Midorima Shintarou just raises an eyebrow at that.

**Inside the  patient room**

"Ryouta? What happened to him?"

"Daiki told me that he was involved in a plane crash, he is the only one alive."

"Okay, i'll check him. You've reported to the government about this right?"

"Yes I have. Anyway i'll leave you alone now, just tell Daiki the result after you finished, i'm going back to work."

**A few hours later**

"Phew.. Finally. That took forever..."

Aomine comes into the room.

"So... How is he?"

"His condition wasn't good but wasn't as bad as I thought either. He should be waking up soon. I'll go now, call me when he wakes up."

"Yes...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 soon!!


	4. The Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise Ryouta wakes up and he has amnesia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up!! I'm doing pretty good for updating 4 chapter in 2 days and not to mention this is my first fanfic!! Anyway, same shit as usual (about languages and stuffs)

"HUH?!? What happened?? My head hurts...."

"KISE!! You're finally up, you worried me. Anyway, should I call Shougo or something?" Aomine really don't want to ask that, but they're married after all, Ryouta needs Shougo more than him...

"W-Water...." Ryouta looks confuse for a second but his throat is really dry.

Aomine hands Ryouta a glass of water and calls Shintarou.

"So.... What happened to me and why do you need to call Haizaki-cchi??"

"Huh?? I understand that you don't know what happened, but you're seriously asking me why should I call Shougo?? And "Haizaki-cchi"?? Seriously??"

Even though Aomine sounds annoyed, deep down he is wishing for something to happen.

"Huh?? What do you mean? I always call Haizaki-cchi that way right?? Just how is this connected to Haizaki-cchi?? Did he do something?? And Aomine-cchi, you look..... Older(?)"

"I-" Just in time, Shintarou gets in.

"I overheard your conversation earlier from outside. Ryouta, how old are you and what is the last thing you remember?"

"How old am I? I'm the same old as you guys right? 15? (I don't know how they were) And the last thing I remember was..... We were having practice at school or something? Ugh... I can't remember, my head hurts...."

Shintarou and Aomine widen their eyes at that.

"Ryouta. It was 12 years ago, you're now 26 years old. You work(ed) as a pilot and it seems that you crashed the plane you were flying. And about Shougo, he is yo-"

"WAIT!! I think it would be too much information for this idiot who has a really small brain. Look, he looks as confuse af now."

"......... 12 years......? ....... Plane crash....? .... Wait...... Does it means that...... I..... I..... I'm the only one who......."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You're the only survivor."

"No.... No..... No..... Impossible...... NO!! NO!!"

It seems that I was too much information for Ryouta and now he blacks out again..

"......"

"Why did you cut me off when I was about to tell him who Shougo is to him? He deserves to know that he's married and has a daughter."

Aomine just shrug at that.

"Like I said, it would be too much information for him, you see, even he went black out without information regarding Shougo. Oh and don't tell the others about him too, the impact might be too harsh on Shougo."

"I don't know what you're planning but sure, just don't cause too much trouble."

"Yes yes..." Aomine answers lazily. "It's getting dark, you can leave now. I don't think that Ryouta is going to wake up anytime soon, you also have your lovely husband (wife) waiting for you at home by now right?"

Shintarou just adjusts his glasses and go out of the room. Aomine is sure that Shintarou's face was as red as a tomato.

'What a tsudere' Aomine thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that Chapter 5 will be up soon (since I ran out of idea and I need to go somewhere tomorrow) Please tell me if you have any idea!!


	5. The Fake Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liars on the loose!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously run out of idea now. Tell me!! Should I tell more about Haizaki's or Kise's situation????

**Midorima household**

*creaks*

"Okaeri Shin-chan, Kaoru-chan (their son) is already asleep. It's past midnight already, having tough time at work? Anyway, do you want me to heat up dinner for you?"

"Tadaima.... Akashi called me this afternoon to check on someone and I still have many patient waiting in line that time. You shouldn't have waited for me, I can warm up dinner myself."

"This is the least thing i can do for you as your husband (wife) silly! And "Akashi"? I heard that name everywhere now. Who is Akashi asking you to check on to? Must be someone important."

"It's Ki-" 'Don't tell anyone about this' Aomine's word is ringing in his head. 'Well, it's better not to tell anyone yet until his condition is clear.'

"Ki-?"

"Just some acquaintance."

"Hmm.. Must be a really important acquaintance then, to have you to check on him immediately. But I think the situation is better than Shougo-chan's situation."

"S-Shougo??" 

"Yep, he starts working at the Murasaki Cafe from today on. Unfortunately the plane Ryouta was flying crashed and lost in contact, so the airlines just assumed that he is... So yeah, Shougo needs to work in order to feed himself and Minami-chan... He's so strong...."

"........I-is that so?......."

"Un... Shin-chan? Dinner is heated up now, hurry eat and go rest."

"Oh-Uhm! Yes...."

**The next day**

**Kuroko household**

Kuroko was stunned, again. Early in the morning right when he entered the kitchen, he was stunned by the situation before him.

The punk, Kise Shougo, is curled into a ball, sobbing, with Minami-chan beside him consoling him with a worried face.

"So... What happened again?" He asks Taiga knowing well that Shougo won't answer him.

"He has been like that since he read that newspaper".

"Hm?" Tetsuya took the newspaper on the table and was shocked too at the very big title on it.

> _** The President of Akashi corporation, Akashi Seijuurou, found the lost plane and it is confirmed that no one survived from the crash ** _

"...... Shougo-kun...... I'm so sorry for your lost..... Wait. Does it means that.... Minami.... Chan...?"

"Uhm.... Actually I have a feeling that this would be the case, I was right after all. Don't worry uncle, I'm fine.... I anticipated it...."

"....." This is too much for them..... Just what did they do to deserve this? Tetsuya and Taiga can only pray the best for them, there's nothing they can do....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really won't update anytime soon until I get an idea. So pleaseeeee!!! Give me an idea if you have one for this storyyyy T_T


	6. The start of Nijimura's attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura starts attacking!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I wouldn't update fast if I really am out of idea. Anyway same shit as usual again.

"Is he really okay?"

"Taiga told me what happened. It seems that he became like this since he read this newspaper." Tatsuya hands the newspaper to the group.

"Hmm..... So it has been confirmed huh, no wonder he's this way."

"What's more, Taiga also said that Minami-chan anticipated it all along, and she's just a 5 year old girl...."

"I'm okay now, just open the cafe and get working already..."

"S-Shougo-kun, you should take a day off today, you don't look so good."

"I told you i'm fine, just get to work already!!"

Nijimura stands up and drags Shougo out with him. "We are going to take a day off today" Is the last thing he said and left everyone inside smiling.

Outside

"Hey!! I said Hey!! Let go of me!! Where are you taking me?!?"

"Hmm... Let's go get Minami-chan first."

"HUH?!? What do you mean to go get Minami huh?? She has school."

"Just shut up for a while."

**Minami's school**

"Eh? Mommy? And.... Uncle... Nijimura..? What are you guys doing here?"

"Hi Minami-chan~ Sorry for interrupting you studies by coming here all of a sudden, but can you please tidy up your things and follow us?"

"Hey!! Don't listen to him Minami!! He's crazy!!"

"I said shut up for a while." Nijimura commands holding Shougo's head down. "Please, Minami-chan"

It seems that Minami understands why, she's a really smart and mature 5 year old girl.

"Okay! Please wait here for a minute as I tidy up my things."

**On the way**

"SO WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TAKING US HUH?!?"

"Where are we going uncle Nijimura?"

The both of them said at the same time.

'Pft, this is so cute' "It's a family day out (date)" Nijimura answers in a sing-song voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a really short chapter right? IDEAS!! I need to go breathe some fresh air and I don't think that I will update anytime soon, I just remember that it's Monday tomorrow, I have school from 7 am to 4 pm, so yeah...


	7. The start of Aomine's attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine starts attacking!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna quit the chit-chat, just the same shit as usual. Remember!! I have school tomorrow!! So I won't update really fast for the nest 5 days.

_What happened with Kise Ryouta when Kise Shougo was devastated with the newspaper news._

"Oi. Are you awake now?"

"A-Aominecchi.... W-Wha-" Ryouta was about to ask what happened but then he remembers what Midorima told him before.

"I-It's all my fault..... Because of me, everyone is now...... Why am I the only one alive??... When I was the one who directed them into the crash.... It's not fair for them, I should be the one who...."

"What?!? NO! It wasn't your fault!! There was something wrong with the plane's engine that time!! The airlines confirmed it!! D-Don't say that you should be the one to die!! I-If you died, i'm sure that someone who really cares for you would be really devastated, like..." Aomine goes quiet.

'Shougo' Was what Aomine about to say. But instead,"Like me...."

"Aominecchi.... C-Could it be that you..."

"Yeah... I love you.... Since 12 years ago, until now.... nothing change, my love for you will never fade. K-Kise Ryouta, w-will you go out with me??"

"Aominecchi.... Thank you!! Actually I love you too, of course i'll go out with you!!"

"Well then, shall we get going?"

"Eh?? Where to??"

"Shintarou said that you can leave the hospital after you wake up, so let's go celebrate it by having fun in amusement park!"

"Sure! But something has been bothering me for a while now. Why did you call Midorimacchi and Haizakicchi by their name? Like not their surname? I understand if it's Akashicchi though."

"Owh, you might not remember this because you only remember things from 12 years ago. Shintarou is already married and has a 5 year old son, so if I call him by his surname, it might be weird because I now know 3 Midorimas, that's why..."

"So that means Haizakicchi is also married already?? And he's the wife?? Wow, I never thought that anyone can put up with him."

"Yeah..." Aomine laughs so hard internally though.

"Oh and!! Why aren't you married then?? And what have I been doing these past 12 years??"

"You were dating me of course, I need to re-confess to you just now because i'm sure that you forgot that we were dating. We were just about to get married before the plane crash, but I don't think that I will propose you soon because we need to build our relationship from scratch again..."

"I'm sorry for the trouble Aominecchi!! Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go on the amusement park date again to mark the start of our (re-)relationship!!"(if that does make sense)

Ryouta quickly runs out of the room after changing into clothes Aomine Brought for him (cuz of course he's not going anywhere with hospital gown)

Even though Ryouta seems really excited on the outside, deep down he feels like something is really really wrong here...

"Yes yes." Aomine said as he follows Ryouta out.

'Sorry for lying, but it wasn't entirely a lie though... We dated each other 12 years ago, until you realize your love for him....'

'Haizaki (Kise) Shougo, i'll definitely steal Ryouta from you, you don't even care about me and pretend that I never existed after you got married to Ryouta. Just you see, you're not winning this time...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really end this story after a few more chapters if I really ran out of idea.


	8. The Coincidental Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now someone other than Aomine, Akashi, and Shintarou knows that Kise Ryouta is still alive/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really really short chapter, but the good news is that I have the next 2 chapter already and I can ensure you that the next chapter is definitely longer than this.

“So, remind me why did you take us to amusement park again?”

“I told you. It’s family day time!!”

“What the hell?!? You’re not even my family!!”

“Don’t be shy!! We’re all family here.”

“Who is being shy here huh??”

“Anyway let’s just go now.”

“Both you of you look good together too.”

“Right Minami-chan?? You totally understand me!!”

“What?? Do you mean that you’ll be fine with me remarrying him??”

“If that would make mommy happy then i’m fine with anything”

“..... No one can replace your daddy, but...... Mommy will think about it... If that’s what you want....”

“Hm~” Nijimura Shuuzou never felt this happy before that he is grinning from ear to ear.

_At the same time with AoKise_

“Oi. Don’t go running off on your own. You look like a lost dog.”

“What?? I can’t hear you!! You’re too slow!! I’ll leave you behind at this rate!!” And Ryouta starts running again.

“Geez... He’s as energetic as ever...” Aomine Daiki never felt this happy before that he smiles softly for the first time in forever.

_A few moments later_

“I-I-I I lost mommy and uncle Nijimura!!! I shouldn’t have wondered alone myself.... What do I do now??....”

“Geez... It’s all because Aominecchi is too slow that he lost me!!” (Let’s get real here Kise, you’re the one who lost him XD)

“D-Daddy??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in a few minutes!!


	9. The Genius Minami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clever Minami on action!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same shit as usual.

“Hm??” Ryouta looks around “You mean me??”

“Y-You’re daddy right?? B-But I was certain that the news said... A-Anyway daddy!! Let’s go back, mommy was so worried that he doesn’t look so well since he got the news!!”

“Uhm... Little miss, I think you’re mistaking me for someone....”

“What?? No way!! Y-You’re daddy right??”

“Sorry little miss, i’m not your daddy.... A-Are you lost?? I don’t mind staying with you until you reunited with your parents. Do you mind telling me more about your parents though? But let’s start from name first.”

Minami still looks at Ryouta in disbelief but answers him anyway.

“M-My name is Ki- Minami.”

At first Ryouta was confuse why did she skip her surname but whatever..

“Minamicchi huh. What a lovely name~ Oh and I love your golden eyes!! It looks just like mine!!”

“Thanks, daddy is the one who thought of that name.... And I inherited this pair of golden eyes from daddy too!! Mommy said that me and daddy are the only one who have golden eyes!!” Minami exclaimed with a blush.

“Hm... Now that makes 3 people then, who have golden eyes!! Me, Minamicchi, and Minamicchi’s daddy!!”

“Well.... I’m not so sure about that...” Minami comments as soft as whispers.

“Anyway Minamicchi!! Tell me more about your parents!! You sound like you love them very much!!”

“Un! I love mommy and daddy the most!! But mommy is not as happy as he usually does and daddy is.....”

“?? Your daddy is??”

“Daddy was involved in a plane crash and he ain’t coming back...” It’s really faint but Minami whispers “maybe” so soft that no one can hear.

“Oh... That’s unfortunate.... I’m sorry for your lost.... “ ‘It might be my fault, i’m so sorry for that’ But of course Ryouta would never say that out loud in front of her...

“It’s okay!! I might get a new daddy soon anyway!! It might not fully replace daddy but as long as mommy will be happy again.....”

“.... Oh and btw, I was so rude, i’ve been asking you to tell me more about you while I said nothing about myself!! My name is Ki-“

“Minami-chan!!!” Is heard from distance.

“Oh!! That’s mommy!! Thank you for listening to my story attentively sir!! I’ll be going now!!”

“Oh, do you need me to bring you to your mommy??”

“There’s no need!!” ‘not now at least, I need to confirm something first’

“Ok then, be careful!! And don’t talk to strangers easily like what you did to me, you’re lucky that i’m not a bad guy!!”

“Okay!!” ‘Cuz I know that you’re not a bad guy right from the start, daddy’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in a few minutes!!


	10. The Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive people everywhere!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same shit as usual.

“Where did you run off to Minami?? I told you not to run off on your own!! You had us worried!!”

“Sorry mommy, uncle Nijimura, I won’t do it again...”

“It’s fine as long as you’re safe. Did anyone talk to you?? You should talk to strangers alright??”

“Yes... I did not talk to any stranger...” ‘not a stranger at least’

“Okay... Just don’t run off on your own again...”

“Un!! Oh and mommy?? Uncle Nijimura?? I might not have the right to say this but.... Can you forget what I said earlier about mommy remarrying uncle Nijimura?? I have my reason...”

“Of course, who said that I want to marry this sadistic guy anyway”

“That’s not what you said before~” Nijimura whispers an audible whisper to be exact, to Shougo.

“Shut up!!”

‘I’m sorry uncle Nijimura, I know your feeling for mommy right from the start actually. If I hadn’t meet daddy just now, I probably will allow you to take daddy’s place, but I met daddy.... He’s alive... But something is not right.... When I found the solution to what is not right then... I’m sure that daddy will come back to mommy.... Mommy needs daddy more... Than anyone...’ Minami thought as she smiles while watching her mommy and uncle Nijimura bickering, ‘as for now, i’ll just enjoy every moments I have’ (wow, that’s a long thought you have there Minami XD)

_At the same time with AoKise_

“So. You met someone, a kid, and you asked her personal stuffs without telling her yours, and she just answered it so casually??”

“Yepp!!”

“I’m surprised that she and her parents didn’t think of you as a suspicious person..”

“Rude!! Btw Aominecchi!! She was so cute!! Oh! And she also has a pair of golden eyes like me!!”

“A pair of golden eyes??”

 ‘Golden eyes is rare, the only person I know who has golden eyes is Kise....... C-Could it be??’

“Hey, what did she tell you about?? Anything about her parents??”

“Yeah!! Actually we mostly talked about her parents!!”

“What did she say about her parents??”

“Well, from what she said, I can conclude that she loves her mother and her mother seems like a loving person!! And her father is....”

“??”

“... Probably dead in the flight I crashed... H-he probably died in this hand of mine.... Because of me, he....”

“Ryouta.... I’m sure that it wasn’t the case...” ‘certain even’ Aomine comforts Ryouta by embracing him...

“..... Oh yeah!! And she has a really lovely name!!” Ryouta tries to sound cheerful again. “Her name is Mi-“

“"Minami". Right?”

“Y-Yeah!! You know her?? Can you introduce me to her properly next time?!”’

“C-Calm down....”

‘So Shougo was there too?? I need to be more careful from now on...’

“I don’t think that I can introduce you to her properly though, because it has been a long time since I talk to her parents and Shintarou just messaged me that you need more rest, so you’re not allowed to go out for now and anytime soon.”

“No way....”

“Deal with it.”

‘There’s no way that you will have Ryouta back. I will keep him from all of you no matter what.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that i've prepared, so maybe no more for today.


	11. The Hidden Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clue is out!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i'm sorry that I didn't upload any chapter these past few days. I was really busy with school, I need to prepare for my national exam (by governments) which is due next Monday, so I will be even more busy next week. Oh shit.. No wonder I always feel like I missed something in this story. Now I know what am I missing, I forgot to add "nanodayo" at the end of Shintarou's sentences and "ssu" at the end of Ryouta's sentences!!! But oh well, it's too late to add them now...

_The next day at_

**Murasaki Cafe**

"I didn't expect you to recover so soon but oh well, it just means that yesterday was a success. You don't have to force yourself okay?" (Tatsuya)

"I'm sure he really does recover already. He looks way much better than yesterday." (Kazunari)

"So. How was your date yesterday? I'm sure that Nijimura-senpai (habit) enjoyed himself though." (Atsushi)

"....." Shougo is trying to be calm facing everyone's saying but then, somebody said something...

"I really did enjoy myself so much yesterday, we lost Minami for a few minutes but it's alright in the end. And the best thing of all is that I have the chance to be Minami's step father by her own approval, which means..."

"Which means.... You have the chance to marry Shougo?? Ohh!! Congratz Shougo!! Your name will be Nijimura Shougo soon!! Gyahahaha"

Shougo triggered.

"And Minami also told us to forget whatever she said about that at the end of the day!! Don't you let them misunderstood the situation!! And FYI, my name is and will always be Kise Shougo!! Don't you forget it!!"

"How cute" Nijimura chuckles.

"SHUT UP!! Why does this always happens?!? For the thousandths time, OPEN THE CAFE AND GET TO WORK ALREADY!!"

**Hospital**

"How is his amnesia? Did he remember anything yet?"

"No. It has just been 2 days. He can't recover the whole past 12 years memories in two days. Give him a break."

"Hmm.... It seems that Shougo starts working at Murasaki cafe too. Kazunari told me his condition before, I lied to him as you told me not to tell anyone, but you know that I can't keep on going on like this. Kazunari is sharp, he will know that I was lying sooner or later."

"I know. Just don't tell him anything about Ryouta." 'Tch. So he's working at Murasaki cafe now huh. It's getting more complex. I need to avoid everyone now.'

".... Oh right. Here." Shintarou hands Aomine a picture and a ring.

".... What's this? Their family picture? Why do you have this with you?"

The picture shows Ryouta and Minami smiling happily with Shougo smiling genuinely.

"I found the picture in his uniform's pocket when I was helping the nurses to get him into hospital gown before doing the operation. It might help him remember something. And that is their wedding ring. I took it off as it would be in the way of the operation and I forgot to return it back. Please return it back to the rightful owner."

"Sure. Give it me, i'll pass it to him."

Aomine Daiki's apartment

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri~ So. When can I go out? I feel like Rapunzel, being locked up in a tower"

"You've just went out yesterday, be glad. You're definitely not going out anytime soon."

Aomine walks over to a drawer and put the picture and ring in it.

"Do not open this drawer. No. Matter. What." 'Too bad I don't have a safety-deposit box, but even if I have one, it would probably be full of Mai-chan hehehe'

'Sorry Shintarou. But I won't let Ryouta recover his memories.. Every. Single. One. Of. Them.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending the story with some more chapters because I really ran out of idea and don't have the time to think of one. I'm also planning to make a new Fanfiction, which is Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love, but still, it's not a solid story yet... IDEAS!!


	12. The Carelessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga found out too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't study at all. I never study. But it's national exam from governments T.T The problem is that I don't know what to study. Like what should I study for my native language (Bahasa Indonesia)?? I know what to study if it's math and science, but Bahasa Indonesia and English?? I honestly don't know. I plan to read a whole dictionary for languages but you guys know how lazy I am.

**Kuroko household**

"Hey Tetsu, whose house key is this?"

"Hm? I guess it's Aomine-kun's. He was here before to have an old talk with me and when I told him that Shougo lives here with us, he left in a hurry all of a sudden that he left his house key here. I guess they're still in bad term. Give it to me, i'll return it to him."

"No worries. You have work don't you? I'll return it to him."

"Okay. Thank you Taiga-kun. But even though you're just a month pregnant, you should be more careful." Tetsuya said as he pecked Taiga's lip.

"...." No words out but just heavy blush.

_15 minutes later_

***on the way to Aomine's apartment***

"Oh shoot. I forgot to call Aomine to inform him that i'm going to his house to return his key.... Damn I forgot to bring my cellphone with me too. Guess i'll just have to barge in and leave the key and note inside."

**Aomine's apartment room**

*unlocks door*

"S-Shitsureishimasu" Taiga said in a low voice.

"Welcome home Aominecchi!!"

"What? Ryouta??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a really short chapter, but that's why the next chapter is coming out in a few minutes!! (Because I have the whole chapter planned out)


	13. The Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No comment.

"Ehh?? W-Who are you??"

"It's me Taiga!! Kag-Kuroko Taiga!! Most importantly, You're alive?!?"

""Kuroko"?? You're married to Kurokocchi??? Oh and from what I heard, I was involved in a plane crash as the pilot?? They also told me that I was the only survivor..... And that I have an amnesia, so I only remember things up till 12 years ago. So I guess that I haven't know you yet before that time."

"... I guess so.... A-Anyway, that means you remember Shougo right?? Because you know him around 12 years ago."

"Haizakicchi?? Well Midorimacchi was about to tell me about Haizakicchi that time, but Aominecchi cut him off and said that it might be too much for me. And they never tell me anything about Haizakicchi again. D-Does Haizakicchi mean something to me?? Oh! and Aominecchi said that Haizakicchi married to someone and his surname change right?? What's his name now??"

".... H-His name is.... K-Kise... Shougo.."

"WHAT?? He's married to me??? I can't believe this.... Why didn't Aominecchi tell me??"

"Oh right... That too!! Why are you living with Ahomine?? And why is he hiding you the whole time?!?"

"Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, or Akashicchi didn't tell any of you guys about me??"

"Akashi?? Oh right. Now that I think about it, Akashi was the one who found the plane and confirmed that there were no survivor. And Shougo is working at the same place as Kazunari but he didn't know anything, which means that Kazunari doesn't know about this either. Why are they hiding you from us??"

"I don't know about it... And who is Kazunari??"

"Midorima Kazunari. No one ever expected them to came out as a couple, both of their personalities totally contradicting each other!!" Taiga chuckles.

"You're a really fun person Taigacchi!! Hope we can be friends too even if I don't remember anything about you!! Ah-h... I wish I can recover my memories back.... It sucks so much that everything feels missing and wrong"

"How about you do or see something that would remind you of something you don't remember?? Like your wedding ring. You told us before that you would never take off your ring, do you have your ring with you now??"

"Hmm... I don't think so... I woke up wearing nothing but hospital gown that time..."

"Odd... Why not try searching around here?? Anyway I should be leaving now, don't tell that Ahomine that I was here, for whatever reason he has, I don't think that he would like anyone to know that you're still alive and are living with him. Just tell him that someone leaves the house key outside of the door and you found it when you were trying to see whether the door was locked or not."

"Okay... Be careful on your way back."

_Taiga leaves_

'My wedding ring eh? Why did Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, and Akashicchi hid me from the others??'

"Do not open this drawer. No. Matter. What." What Aomine said rings in Ryouta's mind.

'Drawer?? Maybe I should check there. Aominecchi can't be trusted anymore.'

As Ryouta approached the drawer, he heard the front door opened.

Aomine Daiki is back.

"Okaeri Aominecchi!!"

"Tadaima... I forgot where did i leave the house key, I was surprised that the door wasn't locked."

"Oh!! About that. I was wondering whether the door was locked or not, cuz I was bored to death. Then I found the key outside of the door. It seems that someone returned your key but left in a hurry. And I didn't go outside, so don't worry"

"Hmm... S'that so? Alright then, i'll make sure that I won't forget it next time"

'I think i left it at Tetsu's house because I left in such a hurry when I found out that Shougo is living with Tetsu since he thought that Ryouta is already dead. Then it means that Tetsu was the one who returned it, and left in a hurry because he had to work. Luckily it was Tetsu, I seriously need to be extra careful'

"Okay!"

'I guess i'll check the drawer tomorrow after Aominecchi leaves'


	14. The Recollection Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise Ryouta recovers his memories back!!

"I'm off to work..."

"Okay!!"

Right after Ryouta sure that he heard the door being locked, he jumped immediately towards the bedroom where the drawer is.

"What?? There's nothing but Aominecchi's collection of Mai-chan magazines!! It kinda creeps me out..."

As Ryouta was closing the drawer, something sparks.

"Huh?? What's this?? Is this my wedding ring Taigacchi was talking about??"

Ryouta takes the ring out.

"Huh? There's a picture facing downwards below the ring?"

Ryouta takes the picture out.

"It's a picture of me, Shougocchi(??), and..... Minami... cchi....??"

"Daddy!!" "Daddy was involved in a plane crash..." What Minami told him that time rings in Ryouta's head.

"I.... I.... I'm Minami's father?? And Shougocchi's Minami's mother?? So Shougo is really married to me...?"

"I might get a new daddy soon" That rings really hard in Ryouta's head.

"Does it mean that Shougo is going to remarry someone?? But who?? The one that was really close to Shougocchi was.... Nijimura-senpai??"

Somehow Ryouta feels burning inside, his breathing goes disorder when he thinks that Shougocchi, his husband (wife), the mother of his daughter, is going to remarry Nijimura-senpai. He remembers that they used to date before, right before Ryouta dates him in high school.

Wait.

"Remembers"??

It feels like gust of wind blows into Ryouta. He remembers.

Just right then, what Minami said rings in his mind again. "Mommy was so worried that he doesn't look so well since he got the news!!"

'I need to go meet them and explain everything. I guess I should persuade Aominecchi to bring me out with him tomorrow. Wait for me, Shougocchi, Minamicchi'


	15. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Kuroko and Midorima household.

**Kuroko household**

"Oh right. I totally forgot about this because you and Shougo were working late last night. Where is Shougo now anyway?"

"Shougo-kun is working late again and he said that he will be hanging out with Nijimura-senpai tomorrow. I guess Nijimura-senpai took this chance to snatch Shougo-kun back now that Ryouta-kun (sounds so weird, I know) is not by Shougo-kun's side anymore."

"About that... Actually, Ryouta is still alive. I met him yesterday when i went to return Ahomine's key, I planned to tell you guys yesterday but none of you were home until late at night."

"Really?? Where did you meet him??"

"In Ahomine's apartment. It seems that Ahomine, Shintarou, and Akashi were hiding Ryouta from us."

"Why would they do that?... Anyway, I don't think that you can tell Shougo-kun tonight, he will be home really late and he must be tired, so he needs rest, how about tomorrow after he gets back from his date with Nijimura-senpai?? Let Nijimura-senpai savors Shougo-kun by his side before Ryouta-kun comes back."

"Alright..."

**Midorima household**

Midorima Shintarou's morning routine is the same everyday, wakes up early in the morning, takes a bath, eats breakfast cooked by Midorima Kazunari together with Kazunari and their son, Midorima Kaoru. Then goes to work after a peck on the lip by Kazunari.

But it seems like this morning is different.

Just when Shintarou was near the front door to get to work, Kazunari stood in front of him.

Now it wouldn't have been weird because that's where they kiss a goodbye like usual. The different thing is that Kazunari is not smiling, he is frowning.

Shintarou has no idea why Kazunari looks at him that way.

"What's wrong? I need to get to work now -nanodayo (Here!! It just fits so much in this sentence!! XD)"

"Shin-chan, I tried really hard to ignore this but it really bugs me so much lately. You were lying to me about Akashi's patient that time weren't you?"

"..... I don't know what you're talking about -nanodayo (XD)"

'He found out.... I knew this was coming soon but i'm not prepared.... What should i do??'

"Shin-chan, answer me. Who was the patient Akashi requested you to checked before?"

".... I told you it was just some acquaintance"

"MIDORIMA SHINTAROU!! Stop lying!! I can see through your lies!! I'll ask you one more time!! Who was the patient Akashi requested you to checked before?!"

Shintarou is taken aback, Kazunari is totally mad right now, he never called him by full name before, only when he is really mad.

"..... It was Kise Ryouta....."

"Ryouta?? He's alive?? And you know that but still lied to my face when I told you that Shougo was having a hard time?? Do you have no heart?? That's it. Just go to your job you love so much and you don't have to come back tonight, even if you did come back, you're sleeping on the couch. Oh! And, you should eat outside because I won't prepare any for you."

"Wait... No Kazunari... I'm sorry, please don't do this.... W-What can I do to make you forgive me??"

Kazunari pushes Shintarou outside and shuts the door on him.

"Nothing!! All you can do now is to wait until my temper calms down!! Until then, adios!!" (Wew, I guess Kazunari knows some Spanish #googletranslate)

Midorima Kaoru is just sitting down in dining room, astonished by his parents bickering. They did bicker before but his mother always ends up saying that his father's tsundere-ness makes his father too cute and they love each other even more. But it seems like this fight is really serious because he had never seen his mother that mad before.


	16. The Lost Of Aomine Daiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just saying that Aomine lost in a really pathetic way.

Aomine Daiki has never been as annoyed as today before.

First Kuroko Taiga phoned him and requested him to go pick Kuroko Takeru from his school because no one could. Kuroko has work, Taiga needs to check up to doctor, and none of their friends have the time, just him. (So he's the last in list XD)

Then, Ryouta begs and holds on to him so tight because he wants to go outside with him too and wouldn't let go until he's out from his apartment.

Then on the way to Takeru's school, Shintarou texted him a simple text. 'I'm out. Kazunari found out and thanks to you, i'm kicked out from my own house.'

Then he remembered that Minami is in the same school as Takeru, so they need to be extra careful to avoid Minami, Ryouta definitely won't meet Minami again.

Aomine Daiki is very very very annoyed. It seems like it's going to be the worst day of Aomine Daiki's life.

**Takeru's school**

"Oi!! Takeru!! Tai- I mean your mother said that he won't be able to pick you up, so he asked me to. Lets hurry up and go now." 'Before we see Minami'

Takeru just nods at that and went inside to pack up his stuffs, and when he goes out, someone is following behind him.

"Daddy??"

"Minami??"

'Oh shit' "Uhm.. Takeru, why is Minami following you?"

"Hn? We always go home together since Minami and uncle Kise live with us, wait.. Uncle Kise??"

'Damn you Taiga' Just then, Aomine phone rings.

<Argh... Who is this?? Just hurry the fuck up already.>

<What a rude way of greeting you have, Daiki.>

<Akashi?!? Oh shoot!! I'm sorry!! Please don't send a thousandth scissors like you did last time!!>

<Too bad, it's on the way already. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that it seems like Tetsuya found out that you were hiding Ryouta from them and got mad at me. Because of that, I sent extra thousandth, enjoy scissors for life>

<\----->

And when Aomine turns to the rest (Ryouta, Minami, and Takeru), only Takeru is left.

"Takeru, where are Minami and uncle Kise??"

".... Let's just bring me home first, uncle Aomine."

'OH FUCK. He totally messed up this time.' He wanted to search for Ryouta and Minami but it seems like Takeru isn't having any of it. 'I guess it's my lost again.... I'll just hide (from Akashi's scissors and some other things) after I bring Takeru back'


	17. The Undeserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shougo and Ryouta meet.

"Minamicchi, daddy is so glad to meet you. Oh right and we met at the amusement park before right? Why didn't you tell me that time??" (I don't know what to say, cuz "why didn't you tell me about you and mommy that time"??? Nah, it doesn't sound right)

"Well, yes we met at amusement park before, I would like to tell you at that time, but it seems weird and you didn't recognize me. So I chose to stay silent about it until I figured out what's wrong. But hey!! You're here daddy!! And you recognize me!!"

"Sorry about before Minamicchi, daddy will never forget you nor mommy ever again. Well then, shall we go to mommy? Oh right.... Do you know where mommy might be Minamicchi??"

"Hmm.... Since mommy got the news of daddy's plane crash from the airlines, we live with uncle Kuroko and mommy works at Himari-chan's cafe (Murasaki cafe). But last night I overheard that mommy isn't working today, mommy will hang out together with uncle Nijimura. And mommy usually go home late at night because he has many other work."

"...... Let's go walk around the park, we'll go home later after we have dinner."

_A few minutes later_

"Hey daddy look!! That's mommy!!!"

NIjimura and Shougo are walking side by side, hands locking with each other.

'Shougocchi looks happy, I guess he doesn't really need me anymore... I left him alone after all. Even though i promised him that I would never leave him alone, but I did... I don't deserve to be with him anymore...'

"Daddy!!"

"Huh?? What is it Minamicchi??"

"What are you doing?? Mommy is legit right there!! Daddy wants to get back with mommy right?? Now's the chance!!"

"Minamicchi... I would love to do that, but daddy thinks that mommy doesn't need daddy anymore...... Mommy looks so happy..."

"What are you talking about daddy?? Mommy definitely needs you!! Even though Mommy goes home late every night, I know that mommy cries every night... There's no way that mommy doesn't need daddy!! Mommy needs daddy the most!! Now let's go!!"

Ryouta stares at Minami in awe and follows where Minami's little hand leads him.

"Mommy!! Uncle Nijimura!!"

"Minami?!? What are you doing here??"

Shougo and Nijimura was surprised to see Minami but even more surprised by who is being pulled by Minami to them.

"R-Ryouta?!?"


	18. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short explanation of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sleeping all day and awake all night (i'm a fucking vampire) andddd I have my national exam tomorrow early in the morning, i'm definitely going to fail my national exam. T.T

"Shougocchi....."

"Ryouta...... You.... You..... YOU DAMN JERK!!!"

"Eh?" All three of them said in confusion. (Ryouta, Minami, and Nijimura)

"YOU LEFT ME AND MINAMI ALL ALONE EVEN THOUGH YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T!!! YOU LEFT ME CRYING IN DESPAIR AND AGONY EVERY NIGHT AND HERE YOU ARE ALL ALIVE AND WELL?!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???"

"W-Well about that Shougocchi..... Why don't we go home or somewhere but here first?? We're causing a scene here..."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!! I NEED EXPLANATION NOW!!"

"Mommy, daddy is right, let's just go to Murasaki Cafe, it's around here right?"

"Y-You're on daddy's side Minami??"

"Come on Shougo, it's not about sides here, let's just go and continue this talk at Murasaki Cafe."

Shougo frowns but nods nevertheless which gives Ryouta a burning feeling inside. Ryouta feels like he wants to separate the two, but he doesn't have the right to. He left Shougo and Minami all alone when he promised that he wouldn't and now Shougo is mad at him. 

**Murasaki Cafe**

Everyone is surprised by their appearance but doesn't really seem surprised by Kise Ryouta's appearance.

"Fancy meeting you guys here. Didn't you and Nijimura-senpai decide to take a day off today?? What are you guys doing here with Minami-chan and Mr. Kise Ryouta here." (Kazunari)

"I see that you're not surprised to see Ryouta here. Did you guys probably know about this right from the start??" (Nijimura)

"Of course not. We just knew about it today too, it seems like Shintarou was involved in this and Kazunari dug into it and told us all about it this morning." (Tatsuya)

"And because of that I forbid Shin-chan to go home tonight, until I forgive him."

"Wifes are scary......" (Atsushi)

"He deserves it!!"

"So. Does anyone mind telling me what the fuck is going on?!?"

"Okay okay, dude, chill. I don't really know the full story, so let me call Shin-chan first."

"Oh.. And I guess I should call Taiga and Tetsuya, maybe they know something too."

_A few minutes later_

"Yo."

"Hello everyone. I guess we're talking about what happened to Ryouta-kun here."

"Yeah. And I assume that you know something because you are keeping up with what we're talking about."

"Ya bet we do."

*door opens*

"Kazu!! I'm so sorry for lying!! It wasn't by choice!! I was told to not tell anyone about it and Akashi kept silent about it too so I thought that I seriously shouldn't speak a word about this!! I'm really sorry Kazu.... I-"

"Stop stop stop Shin-chan. I get it that you're sorry but don't think i'll forgive you just yet. You're still forbid to come home tonight."

"U-Understood..."

"Btw, what's with that tons of pineapple??"

"It's my lucky item today. I was really unlucky this morning so I bought more pineapples to grant me luck." #RichAndWierdAf

"Pfft!! This is just Shin-chan" Shintarou smiles softly as he watches his husband (wife) laughs.

"Anyway, the reason why I called you here is to ask you to tell us more what exactly happened with Ryouta."

"Oh." Shintarou looks around and sees everybody staring at them, Some are having a disgusting looks, some in awe, and there's one of them, looks really really impatient. (you know who)

"Ahem! Pardon me, you guys saw nothing. So, you want me to explain everything I know, right?"

*Everyone takes turn explaining what they know about this*

"So. In conclusion, he was the only survivor in the plane crash, then Aomine found him and brought him to a hospital with the help of Akashi. Akashi  then requested for you to be the one to checked on him, and it turns out that he had amnesia and only remember everything up till 12 years ago. You weren't able to tell him about me and to tell all of us about him because Aomine didn't allow you to."

Shintarou nods at that.

"Then you guys meet at the amusement park but you Minami-chan, doesn't tell neither of anything until you're sure what's going on. Then when Aomine found out that you met Minami, he locked you up in his apartment by saying that it was Shintarou's order."

Ryouta and Minami nod their head.

"Taiga found out about you the next day  A.K.A. yesterday when he was supposed to give Aomine house key back to him. Then Taiga told you about me and our wedding ring. Aomine got our wedding ring and family picture from Shintarou and hid it from you. Then after you see our family picture, you remember everything?"

Taiga and Ryouta nod this time.

"So then you persuade Aomine to take you out with him today and at the same time that day Taiga also requested Aomine to pick Takeru up from his school without knowing that Minami always go home with Takeru, but he did know that I and Minami live with them, I guess we should be thankful for his stupidity. Then you ran with Minami right after you saw her and leave Aomine distracted behind. And you were looking for me to explain this and here you are?"

Taiga, Ryouta, and Minami nod at the same time at that.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?? AMNESIA?? IS THIS SOME KIND OF A DRAMA?? AND THAT AOMINE TOLD YOU THAT YOU GUYS WERE DATING AND WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED?? WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THAT??"

"...... No worries... I've ask my subordinates to hunt down Aomine.." (Nijimura is a fucking mafia boss who part time in a cafe XD. Don't mess with him B))

Nijimura looks heartbroken but is willing to do anything to make Shougo happy, and Shougo can only be genuinely happy when he is with Ryouta.

"Thank you.... Shuuzou. But despite being an idiot he's actually muscle for brain, so he's pretty strong. Are your subordinates going to be alright?"

"Of course, the one I sent out are the strongest and they have their own weird nicknames as well. Don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last 2 chapter, it's really going to end soon.


	19. The Beating Of Aomine Daiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's give Aomine Daiki what he deserves!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't study at all but who gives a fuck about studying right??

"Huff.... Running away from Akashi's scissor is as hard as hell."

**Alleyway**

"Well well well, it seems that you chose to trap yourself here."

"Huh?!? And who might all of you be?? Are you looking for a fight?!?"

"As boss said, he's a muscle for brain."

"HUH?!? Who is your boss?!? Tell me?!? He must be the idiot that he said some bullshit there."

"Whoah, you mister, have just crossed the line. Our boss is a strong and genius person, you're the one talking bullshits here."

"Well i'm definitely sure that you're really the one talking bullshits here. Who is your boss and what does he wants from me?!?"

"Hm... Why don't we begin the introduction then, before we beat you up, Mr. Aomine Daiki."

"I'm called DigimonDestined." (Please do not feel offended. I'm using the name of who commented and leave a kudos to this story up until now as a thank you. But if you do feel offended, please do tell me and i'm going to change the name. Thank you for reading up until now.)

"I'm ILiveForBL. I live to see Nijihai but you ruined it by loosen the leash of AoKise. It's all because of you that KiHai is back again and my boss is left alone again."

"I'm called Heixchou. I'm some kind of second in command."

"I'm called Lilytrue."

"I'm called Nekoo7o7 and I can't wait to beat you up. I've been waiting to meet you and beat you up ever since i heard about you, you look worse in person."

"I'm imjustapieceofcake and I can't agree more with ILiveForBL."

"And i'm Boom. The same as Nekoo7o7, I can't wait to strangle you to death. Oh and 6 more people are coming here, but I guess they won't really have the fun anymore~" (The 6 other people are guests who leave a kudos to this work. One more time, so not feel offended. It's just a thanks from me, if you do feel offended, pleasepleaseplease tell me and i'll change it.)

'This is bad, I probably can't face all 7 of them alone, let alone if there would be 13 of them later.'

"Wait... Who is your boss again??"

"Now this is why you're a muscle for brain. Listen loud and clear, our one and only true boss is Nijimura Shuuzou."

"Well, I hate him whenever he chased after Haizaki Shougo. He looked pathetic. Haizaki Shougo too, he was one of us, but he left and stomped on his man pride to marry that mr sparkly Kise Ryouta and have a daughter."

"Well, I hate him because of that too, but I hate you more."

 _A few moments later_ #TechnicalProblemHappeningWithAomine

"I was searching for you, Daiki. It seems like someone did me a favor here."

'I-It seems like i'm destined to be with Mai-chan magazine for life'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter but I might make some extra chapter later on. Oh and pleasepleaseplease don't feel offended, if you do, pleasepleaseplease tell me and i'll change it. T.T


	20. The Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my Bahasa Indonesia national exam this morning and OUT OF 50 QUESTIONS, there were 22 DOUBTFUL ANSWERS!! I'm so going to fail, not to mention, it's mathematics tomorrow..... Not my worse, but not my best either. I just hate memorizing formulas the most. What's the formula for the area and circumference of a circle, cone, and cylinder again??

"Let's just go home for today. It has been a really action-packed 6 days."

"Yeah.. You can pick up your stuffs from my house anytime. It has been a long day, just rest for now."

 **Kise household** (Finally I got to type this!!)

"Minamicchi, do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?? I miss you both so much."

"Thank you for the offer daddy, I missed you too. But i'm afraid I have to turn down the offer. I'll let mommy and daddy have some time alone, just don't be too loud." (Minami is wayyyy too considerate XD)

"Eh? Uhm....." Kise Ryouta is lost for words while Kise Shougo is blushing as red as a tomato in the corner of the room.

**Ryouta and Shougo's room**

"Minamicchi is really wise and considerate isn't she? Just where did she get that traits from i wonder haha..."

*awkward*

".... Are you going to leave again?..."

"What?? Of course not!! I promise..."

"You promised before too, but you broke that promise..."

"That was an accident... H-How about to make you feel better, i'll quit my job as pilot..."

"What?? Are you insane?? How could you quit your job just like that?? I understand that accident happened and I would not like to experience that again, but to go as far as to quit your job is.... What are you gonna work as if you quit your pilot job??"

"Don't worry about that... I have my model as a part timer job remember?? So from now on i'll just work fully as an idol. I think it would be much more fun than to fly planes every time and travelling around the world without really knowing when will I come back home... I missed you guys so much every time i'm up in the sky..."

".... You're being over dramatic... Talking about Minami, she has been through so much and she's just a 5 year old..."

"Right... She's so mature for a five year old. Wait.. When is Minamicchi's birthday again??"

"Do you still have your amnesia that you don't even remember your own daughter birthday?? It's.... Oh shit... It's in 2 days!!"

"2 days huh... I guess we still have time to prepare her birthday... But now...." Ryouta's voice is getting more seducing.

"W-What are you doing?? H-Hey!! Where are you touching?!? Get your hands off me before I kick you out of the bed and you have to sleep on the couch!!"

"Ouch.. I'm hurt Shougocchi~ It has been days since I last see you, I miss you so much.... And i'm still burning by the sight of you and Nijimura-senpai earlier. Besides, even though you said that, I know you want it too right? Shougo~"

Shougo blushes harder than before. He hates it when Ryouta calls him like that. Because he knew that it's impossible to escape him now.

 _Next morning_ (I'm sure all of you know what happened, ofc I won't write lemon, i'm still underage after all tee-hee XD)

"*yawns* Hm? Minamicchi??"

"Oh! Good morning daddy!! It was surprisingly louder than before last night, but I understand, it has been a long time after all."

"Uhm... Sorry? Anyway what are you doing so early in the morning Minamicchi?"

'I'm sure Shougocchi would be blushing really hard if he's here.'

"Oh! I didn't sleep really well last night and I woke up famished. So i'm pouring myself cereals!! Do you want some daddy?"

"I'm surprised that everyone's up except me. Wait a minute okay, i'm going to cook breakfast now, do you still want some breakfast Minami? Or are you just going to have cereals?'

"I'll have some breakfast please!!"

"Alright..."

"Anyway daddy!! Are you going to work today??"

"Of course not!! Daddy have just experienced something terrible, so daddy rest for a few days first, but daddy won't be working as a pilot anymore though, daddy is going to be fully an idol."

"Yeay!! Then daddy will have more time with me and mommy!! Oh! I have a request daddy... Oh and mommy too."

"Hm?"

"Can the both of you fetch me from home to school and the other way round?"

"?? Sure... Why not?"

Kise Minami has never been this happy as this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the extra story already.


	21. The Future (Extra story (Epilogue))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 years later (And everyone is still as young as ever).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exam is finally over!! I'm confident in my maths but i'll maybe fail the rest (Bahasa Indonesia, Science, English). I wrote this story yesterday and edit it today, but I got lazy and just start finishing the editing and publish it now =D. I wanted to write about Minami's birthday, but I have no ideas. So SKIP! XD

**Kise Minami's P.O.V.**

Hi!! My name is Kise Minami, i’m now 16 years old. I have a long ombre of silver to yellow hair with curls on the bottom. I have a big golden eyes inherited from dadd- *ehem* tou-san. People often said that i’m the cheerful type. And momm- *ehem* kaa-san and tou-san also said that I was a fast learner and could speak and think properly when I was just 5 years old.

My father, Kise Ryouta is an idol, and i’ve decided to follow his footsteps to be an idol right after I graduate school, which is a year from now!! And my mother, Kise Shougo, was known as Haizaki Shougo before and he was part of mafia leads by Uncle Nijimura Shuuzou!! I love all of my family and friends!!

“......”

“Oh! Shiro, you’re early today. Want to go together?”

“... I’m fine..... I’ll go alone later, just go nee-san.”

That’s my younger brother, Kise Shiro. He’s 15 years old and he’s called Shiro because he has white hair. He is good looking, he has side bangs, a little longer on the side, he has a piercing red eyes and pale skin which made people calls him “albino” or “vampire”. He looks intimidating but he’s actually nice, too bad he doesn’t really like socializing. Everyone always wonders where did we get our traits from, like our looks are mostly from tou-san, and some like eye shape and hair color from kaa-san, but our behavior, we are nothing like our parents in term of behavior and brains. I heard that kaa-san and tou-san were only focused on basketball during high school while we are doing okay at school and at basketball too, that’s why we join basketball club too!!

“Ittekimasu!!” (My sister said that she doesn’t like it if there’s a mixture of English and Japanese, it sounds weird. I agree that it sounds weird, but who cares?)

“Itterasshai Minamicchi!! Shirocchi is not going with you guys again??”

“Shiro is not joining again? I thought that he got up early to join you.”

“Haha... I thought so too, but he solely rejected my offer... Again.”

“*sigh* He needs to stop being so unsocial, he needs to be open to his own family at least.”

“That’s just the way he is... Just give him some space, i’m sure he will get over it... And hopefully back to how he was..”

_On the way to school_

“Ahh!! Take-nii!! Yume-chan!! Ohayou!!”

“Ohayou.”    “Ohayou!! Shiro-kun is not coming again today??”         “Un...”

This is Kuroko Takeru and his younger sister Kuroko Tsuyume. My parents have many good friends and their parents are one of them.

Take-nii is 17 years old and was like an older brother to me since I was young, he was quite cheerful when he was younger, but his face grew expressionless like Uncle Kuroko (Tetsuya) now, but he’s still kind as usual. Take-nii has a blue hair with some red strikes and he has Uncle Kuroko (Tetsuya)’s blue eyes with Uncle Kuroko (Taiga)’s eyes shape. He looks so cool!! (It’s confusing I know)

While Yume-chan is 15 years old. She is a really cute and cheerful girl, but when she’s mad.... Don’t even think about living a beautiful life anymore, she’s as strong af, just like Uncle Kuroko (Taiga). She has a pink hair with some violet strikes, she looks really cute!! Especially her round red eyes.

“Ohayou Nami-chin~ And as usual, the rare ikemen Shiro-chin is not here with us again I see.”

“Oh! Ohayou Mari-nee!! And yeah, he woke up early today but doesn’t want to join us...”

This is Murasakibara Himari. Her parents too are one of my parents good friend.

Mari-nee is 17 years old too, the same as Take-nii. She’s the tallest girl i’ve ever met. She is a Beautiful and ladylike girl. She always has a smile on her face with her eyes close, but if she opened her eyes, it means that she’s mad and we should escape from that scene immediately!! But she’s really kind to me and she likes to drink so much. No matter where she go or what drink is it, she will always be drinking. She has a long dark purple hair with some neon purple and black strikes in her 2 small but long braid in the front near her bangs. I never really seen her eyes before, because she never gets mad at me, but I bet she has pretty eyes.

“M. I. Chan !!!!” I heard someone calling me while running from a distance.

“Kaoru!!”

“I miss you hehe!!” He said as he hugged he kissed my cheek before getting pulled away from me by Take-nii and Mari-nee. And of course I blushed.

“Ha... Huff.... I-I’m so sorry for what he just did...” Shun said catching up to them and looks around. “I guess he’s not joining us again today...” he said in a low voice.

This is Midorima Kaoru and Midorima Shun. The same as before, their parents are one of my parents good friends.

Midorima Shun is 15 years old too. His hair color is an ombre of black to green. He has sharp eyes and are so polite like an adult. He always apologize for his brother’s childish behavior. He is smart, but not as smart as his father and older brother but he is sooo cuteee ~ <3

And last is Midorima Kaoru, he is 16 years old, the same as me. He is Shun-chan’s older brother. He has brilliant brain, he’s always rank first in every exam. Even though he always acts childish, he knows the time when to be serious. He has a dark green hair and he sometimes wear glasses. He always has this signature grin on his face that people said that it makes him looks like an idiot, but I say that it makes him looks cool. He is.... A little special than others... We’ve been dating for years now. We’ve always been together since babies so I don’t even really know when did we start dating. I remember when we were younger, he kissed my cheek too and everyone frozen. I swear I saw Uncle Midorima (Shintarou)’s glasses cracked, while kaa-san and tou-san shouted and pulled us apart, and the others were cheering for us, oh! Except Take-nii and Mari-nee, they were glaring. (Yume-chan, Shun-chan, and Shiro wasn’t born yet)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the sketch of all of them (the children) but I don't know how to post it online, so either someone teach me so I can give a visual looks of the children or just leave it to your imagination by my description (even though i'm bad at describing I know).


	22. The Future (Extra story (Epilogue)) II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wifi is pooping and I feel sick (asthma). Luckily the (extra) story is going to end in a chapter or two.

"It's rare for you to join us Kaoru." (Minami)

"Yeah... I always need to arrives at school earlier than everyone to do a stack of paperwork. I just have the time today because it's the first day of school, and i've finished most of the paperwork before, so i'm free now to join you guys!!"

"Must be harsh, being a genius is hard. By the way, we are going to join the basketball club again right? What about you first year?" (Himari)

"Of course i'm going to join basketball club too!! Mari-nee and Nami-nee are there after all!!" (Tsuyume)

"I want to focus on my studies... To beat nii-san (low voice)" Shun said "But tou-san did say that our body needs to be work out to be healthy too, not just our brain. So yes, i'm joining basketball club too. But i'm not sure about him though... Nami-nee, what club is he joining?.."

"Honestly I don't know too. I rarely see him and he rarely talks too.... I feel like he is avoiding me..."

"Who are you talking about?? Shi-chan?? Why don't you just ask him directly if you want to know what club is he joining??"

"Don't you understand, Shiro-chin is not here with us and he never join us again since last few years, how could we ask him??"

"Like I said, why don't you just ask him?? He's right behind us."

"WHAT??" All of them quickly looks behind.

There stands Kise Shiro in the corner few meters away from them, looking shock too.

"Shiro??? I thought you said that you're going alone later, why didn't you tell me that you actually want to join us??'

".... No... It's...."

"Talking about him, every time I saw you guys walk into the school he was right behind all of you. I thought that it was normal so I didn't question it. So you guys never knew about it??"

"*glares* Kaoru-nii you should shut your big mouth."

"So scary T~T~"

"Shiro!! Stop glaring and explain this!!"

“Nee-san.... I’m sorry... I..... I....”           “I?”

"It wasn't by choice.... Many people have targeted you because of me and many guys often stalked you too, so I decided to protect you..."

"Do kaa-san and tou-san knew about this?"

"Well...., actually they knew about it after I told them about some guy following you home and they agree with me protecting you from behind"

'Wow, as expected of tou-san, he's an actor after all, but kaa-san too??'

"A siscon (sister complex) huh? You're so lucky that he accepted you Kaoru-nii~" (Tsuyume)

"I don't even think that you deserve to be with Nami-nee, aniki."

"*glares* Yeah, you're so lucky that nee-san smiles so much with you, Kaoru-nii"

"What?? The first years are mean!! Help me out here Mi-chan!!"

"....."

"....."

"Anyway, let's just continue our way to school now, we're going to be late on our first day." (Takeru)

"Oh right!! And Shiro, you'd better stop tailing me!! I'm so weak to the point that I need to be protected, I know kaa-san and tou-san worry about me too because i'm the only child (girl), I mean, they have nothing to worry about!! I have everyone here with me!! And the same goes to you too!! If you want me to feel safe and protected then, stay here right by my side so I can let you feel the same too, i'm the older sister after all..." Minami said as she holds his hand.

Everyone claps their hand. (dramatic scene here guys)

"Yeah..." Shiro answers holding her hand tighter.

"BTW.... Here's what we were going to ask you originally, what club are you joining??"

"... Basketball club..." Shiro answers looking away.

"That's good, that's good. But you want to stay by her side right? Are you going to dress up as a girl and join girls basketball club??"

"..... K. A. O. R. -" Shiro is looking down to hide his (scary) expression on his face.

"ANIKI!! Just shut up!! You make me feel ashamed too!!"

"Ha'i ha'i, i'm just asking what's on my mind. But are you really going to though??"

"......" Shiro face darkens.

"ANIKI!! One more time and i'm going to tell on you to tou-sama!! And you're going to get discipline from tou-sama when he has the time!!"

"Aw!! Don't tell me on tou-sama!! It's hard to escape him y'know??"

"That's the point!!"

All of them just laugh at the two. Shiro is still grambling though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hits is going up but kudos and comments stay the same, but i'm quite satisfied, it's a good result for my very first Fanfiction.


	23. The Future (Extra story (Epilogue)) III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

**School**

_*crowd murmur*_

_"Hey look, it's Albino Vampire"_

_"Kyaa!! He look so cool!!"_

_"Right?? He's the son of that Kise Ryouta you know?? And his sister too."_

_"All of them looks out of league"_

_"What are you talking about?? Don't get fooled by their looks!!"_

_"I overheard them talking about mafia something, they must be part of a mafia!!"_

_"There's a rumor saying that Albino Vampire defeated a whole gang of delinquents before!!"_

_"I heard that Kise Minami lure some guys and have them beaten up by Albino Vampire"_

_"What?? That's insane!!"_

_"There's also rumor about the others, like Kuroko Tsuyume. You must not get fooled by her cute looks and her brother cool looks. I heard that she went berserk and beat peoples around her, and if Kuroko Takeru saw someone trying to hit her, he would lose his composure and go rampage too."_

_"There's also Midorima Kaoru, some said that he threatened our principal to make him the Student Council President or he is going to have Albino Vampire, Kuroko Tsuyume, and Titan (Murasakibara Himari) to beat our principal. The one who went to the same school as them before also said that they did that to their principal too. And there's saying that his brother, Midorima Shun is planning to do the same thing right after his brother graduate."_

_"And we can't leave the titan Murasakibara Himari who finished the whole drink in our school vending machines."_

_"There's also rumor about her that she visits her victim graves, not just beating them to death, but she looks down at them too by visiting their graves to mock them!!"_

_"That's horrible!!"_

_"And I see how suspicious that all of them join basketball club and keep winning all of the competition, their enemy said that they weren't playing fair."_

_"But isn't it good, their win bring good name to our school!! Why should you believe their opponents anyway?"_

_"Well, my friend fought against them before, and how can I not believe it when there are so many bad rumors about them??"_

_*crowd murmur*_

"Pfft!! The rumors still make me laugh so hard every time I hear them!! It's hilarious!!" (Kaoru)

"Just how far are they going to spread those really fake rumors?? It would be a problem if our parents found this out.." (Tsuyume)

"Who started them anyway?? It's awful." (Himari)

"Anyway, talking about rumors, Mari-nee, can I join you to the cemetery today after school?? It's been a long time since I visited her." (Minami)

"Oh!! Me too!! Me too!!"

"Shut up baka aniki. But I won't keep you from going as I will be going too."

"Let's just go altogether after school" (Shiro)

_*Crowd murmur*_

_"You heard it too right??"_

_"Yeah.... They were talking about going to cemetery, so the rumors are real??"_

_*Crowd murmur*_

"...."

"Let's just hurry up and go to our class now. Don't mind them." (Takeru)

**After school - Cemetery-**

"Ah.. Kaa-san, tou-san....." (Himari)

"Oh, what a coincidence Mari-chin, and it seems like everyone is here too."

"Hello Uncle Murasakibara" (All of them)

"Hello~ Are you guys all here to visit Kimiri?? Thank you for visiting and sorry for troubling all of you." (Himuro)

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we last visited her." (Minami)

'Murasakibara Kimiri, she was supposed to be the youngest of all of us, if she didn't ...... She was diagnosis with a serious and life-taking disease when she was just 6 and yeah, the disease really did take her life, she was too young to have her life taken..... She was a bright girl too...'

"I'm sure Miri-chin is happy right now, since you're here too Nami-chin."

"Yeah, Kimiri-chan has always been stuck to you." (Tsuyume)

"Aren't we all are??" Kaoru state jokingly and surprisingly no one denies what he said this time.

Yeah, Kise Minami has always been the sun of their world. And will always be. Even Kise Minami is the actual main character in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END!!! Bad ending I know, I just don't have any idea anymore. Plusss I don't only have one single story, I have many more story in my brain to write about. Please look forward to my next story!!! It may be Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love (IbuEn) or Original story, no guarantee that I might write Fanfiction about Kuroko no Basuke again though.


End file.
